1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a catalyst for reforming hydrocarbons, a method of producing the same, and hydrocarbon reforming processes using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons (such as natural gas, petroleum gas, or the like) may be reformed in the presence of a reforming material (such as carbon dioxide, water vapor, and oxygen) and a catalyst so as to be converted to hydrogen, carbon monoxide, or the like. Such reactions may be used for various purposes, for example, for hydrogen supply in fuel cells, which are considered to be an alternative energy source to fossil fuels. For example, methane in natural gas may produce hydrogen gas via a carbon dioxide reforming (CDR) reaction represented by Reaction Scheme 1 or a combined steam carbon dioxide reforming (CSCDR) reaction represented by Reaction Scheme 2.


Nickel catalysts may be used in such reactions of reforming hydrocarbons, but carbon deposition occurs more easily with a nickel catalyst than with a precious metal catalyst, thereby causing a serious decrease in catalyst efficiency. Conventional nickel catalysts currently being used are amorphous and have a spherical particle shape.